


Missed Flight

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, short Little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: Rob breaks it to those back home that he won't be home as soon as originally thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once I figure out how to attach a photo, I will show you the picture that inspired this Drabble.

They were dumbfounded that this could've happened. How did the airline completely lose their tickets? After being on the road for for nine weeks straight, this was their last flight until they were able to get home to their kids. Now here they are sitting on the cold tile floor trying to figure out where they're going to next.

"I know honey, daddy's trying to get home as quickly as he can," rob spoke in a calming tone to his four-year-old. "Papa's on the phone with the airport people right now."

Rob could tell that Rich was trying to keep his anger and tamped down and as he spoke through gritted teeth to the customer service rep, who was being very unhelpful. 

"Papa sounds angry. Like when I colored all over his story for work."

"Yes he does. But we promise, no matter what, we are going to see you as soon as we can. Can you keep being good for dad for me?" Rob knew he wasn't asking much from his little angel, as she was always good for her dads. 

He heard her giggle fade as she handed the phone back over to Matt, and went to play in her room. 

"So, has Rich had any luck with the airline?" Matt asked with hope in his voice. 

"Don't think so. At the moment his face is in his hands, and the phone is in his lap."

"Well, I guess I am going to have to pamper you guys extra special when you finally get home. I'm thinking my chicken and dumplings, cheesy movies, and cuddles." Matt stated sounding very proud of himself. 

The thought of being back with the rest of his family, a home cooked meal, and cuddles had a wide grin spreading across Rob's face.

He heard the click of a camera shutter, and looked up to find Rich pretending like he didn't just sneak a picture of his boyfriend. The site sent him into a chuckle and Rich took the opportunity to snap another picture. 

"You sound like you are in better spirits. Was my offer good enough?" Matt chuckled. 

"Just being home will be enough for me. I think Rich might be doing a bit better, he is sneaking pictures of me." 

"Well he better send them my way as well."

"Attention, can Mr. Richard Speight please come to the service desk? Mr. Richard Speight to the service desk," a chipper voice rand through the terminal. 

"Hey hon, I think they may have worked something out. I'll call you in a little bit to give you the final decision," Rob informed Matt hastily. 

"Ok, love you both. See you soon."

"We love you too."

Rob hung up and jammed his phone in his pocket as he jumped up from the floor to catch up with Richard. 

3 hours later they were met with a homemade sign and tight hugs from two people that missed them very much.


End file.
